


Surprise, Valentine

by AislinMarue



Series: Wincestiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are hiding something from him. Castiel is afraid to find out what it might be, but he knows he can't let history repeat itself. Not when secrets between them had the potential to be disastrous.</p><p>Sequel to "Family Don't End With Blood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Valentine

Castiel considered himself fairly competent in the ways of humanity after so many years amongst them. Well. Somewhat competent, maybe. He knew the Winchesters though. And they were definitely up to something. He just didn't know what.

It all started in early February.

Things at the bunker had been quiet for a while and the respite gave Castiel time to adjust to the idea of being intimately involved with the Winchesters. That had definitely been a big adjustment no matter how surprising or welcome it was. Sam and Dean were their usual selves, but now Castiel found himself on the receiving end of actual smiles from both of them. Not only that, but there were kisses. He really, really liked the kisses.

The differences between Sam and Dean were still evident in how they kissed and touched him, but Castiel loved it all the same. It was more than he'd ever dreamed of having from the Winchesters and he savored every bit of affection they gave him. True to their word, they'd made him feel like part of the family. He was grateful beyond words.

February, however, brought about a change that Castiel wasn't sure he liked. He found the Winchesters being secretive around him again and the knowledge that they were hiding something scared him. There were hushed conversations, hurriedly hiding the screen of the laptop they were both looking at when Castiel entered a room and things to that effect. It bothered him enough that he was trying to gather up the courage to speak to them about it once the behavior continued through the entire first week of February.

The second week of February, however, presented Castiel with the straw that broke the camel’s back.

There was a storage room in the back of the bunker. That in itself was nothing strange. But the fact that it was warded against angels was. Castiel just happened to stumble upon the door to the room hidden behind a stack of boxes while he was looking for a certain book that hadn't been in the library. He knew there was a small chance it hadn't been Sam and Dean who warded it, but it was extremely slim given the Men of Letters hadn't encountered angels.

That door served a purpose. It spurred Castiel into action. He had no choice but to gather his courage and outright ask the Winchesters what was in the room and why it was warded against him. He was afraid of the answer, but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. History had proven time and again that secrets between them led to nothing good.

He found the Winchesters in the kitchen drinking beers and looking over something on Sam’s laptop. They didn't hide the screen that time at least, he was relieved to see.

Sam smiled when he saw Castiel lingering in the doorway. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Sam,” he offered quietly, fingers fidgeting a bit where his hands rested at his sides.

Dean looked up and smiled as well. “Hey, babe. We were just looking over a news report in Ohio. What's up?”

“Uh. Nothing really.” Castiel finally stepped into the room and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat.

Sam frowned as he watched him and took in his demeanor. “What's wrong?”

Castiel knew he had to speak up. So he took in a slow, deep breath, then focused on them both. “Why is there a room in the bunker warded against angels?” There. He'd done it. Now if only he wasn't so afraid of what the answer could be.

He missed Dean’s smile when it faded. The hunters shared a brief look, then Dean sighed. “We were hoping you wouldn't find that…”

Castiel's heart sank and he lowered his gaze. “But I did. What are you hiding from me?”

He heard Sam sigh. “Cas, look. We were going to tell you. Soon. This weekend in fact.”

“We were waiting for the right time,” Dean said and Castiel felt his apprehension building.

“For what?” He heard movement, then Dean’s lower body was in his line of sight and a hand was on his shoulder.

“Come on. We'll show you.” Dean squeezed his shoulder briefly, then together, the Winchesters led him back to the warded room.

Sam broke the wards and Castiel felt himself relax marginally. “Cas, do you know what tomorrow is?”

Castiel was confused by the question. “Uh. Sunday?”

Dean chuckled a bit and shook his head. “Dude. It's Valentine’s Day tomorrow. And we've been keeping your present in here so you wouldn't find it. But I guess we'll have to do a better job of hiding your presents from now on.”

Relief flooded the angel at Dean’s words, but shock just as quickly followed. “You… You got me a Valentine’s Day present?”

“Yeah. We did.” Sam smiled at him and went to open the door.

The shock quickly turned to dread. “But wait,” he said before Sam could actually open the door at all.

“What?” Dean looked at him, brow arched.

“I didn't get either of you anything…” It shamed Castiel, that they had thought of him for a gift and he hadn't even recalled the holiday was approaching, but Sam shook his head.

“Cas. You've been to Hell and back for us countless times since we met you. You've already done more than enough that I'd say you don't have to worry about getting us anything. We have you. That's enough for us.” Sam followed the words with a soft kiss to Castiel's lips and all he could do was return it, humbled by the younger Winchester’s words.

“Sam’s right, Cas. You don't owe us anything.” Dean kissed him as well once Sam leaned back then gestured to the door. “Go ahead and open it.”

Castiel went to the door, his fingers closing around the knob. He felt excited which was nice after all the worry that had lingered the last few days. Then he turned the knob and opened the door.

The lights were on in the room and all of the boxes had been moved to one side. In one of the corners that was devoid of boxes were several old shirts that looked like they'd been made into a little nest of sorts. Beside the nest were tiny dishes. One had water and the other had what looked like food.

His attention was drawn to the pile of shirts when the cloth moved. His eyes widened when a little black head popped out, ears perked.

“Mew!” The head was attached to the body of a tiny black kitten who pranced up to Castiel and the Winchesters, looking up at them with curious green eyes.

Castiel was floored, eyes wide as he immediately crouched down and reached for it. “A kitten? You got me a kitten?” He stood, holding the tiny creature against his chest, a smile forming on his lips.

“Yeah. I found him when I was leaving the grocery store and thought you'd like him.” Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Cas frowned a bit when something occurred to him and he looked at Dean. “Aren't you allergic to cats?”

“That's what medication is for.” The elder Winchester shrugged and scratched under the kitten’s little chin. “Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel didn't want Dean to be miserable because of him.

“Cas, I'm sure, man. Just enjoy the little fuzzball. You're cleaning up after him though. I don't do litter.” Dean gestured to the litter box that was also in the room with the rest of the kitten’s things.

“Yes, Dean. I understand.” Castiel smiled and kissed both of his lovers. “He's wonderful. Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome. You go ahead and get acquainted. We'll move his stuff.” Sam grabbed the litter box and the shirts while Dean got the food, water and the couple cat toys they'd left for him. Then Castiel was alone with his new little friend.

He smiled down at the kitten and stroked his soft fur as he exited the storage room. “You'll need a name, won't you. We'll have to make it a good one. I'll have to give it some thought. I've never had a pet to name before so I'm not sure what a good name would be. Don't worry, though. I'll think of something.”

Castiel talked to his little kitten for a while and even took him on a tour of the bunker. Then he found the cat toys and played with the kitten for a while before the little guy curled up on him to sleep. He carried the cat against his chest so carefully and found the little nest in the room he shared with Sam and Dean.

Once his new friend was tucked into bed, he went in search of the Winchesters. He found them in the living room.

“Where's the kitten?” Sam asked when he saw Castiel's hands were empty.

“Sleeping. I think I wore him out.” Castiel sat on the sofa next to Sam.

“Seems like. Had fun?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded immediately.

“I like him very much. Thank you both.” He leaned in and kissed them both.

“We're glad, Cas.” Sam smiled at him after he returned the kiss.

“Now I think it's time I gave you your gift.” Castiel shifted and slipped his coat off.

Dean frowned and shook his head. “We told you, man. You don't owe us anything…”

“At the very least, I owe you a thank you for my gift.” Castiel set the coat aside and reached up to start removing his tie.

Dean blinked, the frown turning to a look of surprise. “Well, if you insist.” He grinned.

“Yeah, I mean, I like where you're going with this, Cas, so I'm definitely not going to object,” Sam chimed in with a grin to rival his brother’s.

“I'm glad you see it my way.” Tie gone, Castiel slipped off his suit jacket then began unbuttoning his shirt as he toed out of his shoes.

“Your way looks awesome,” Dean replied without hesitation, gaze roaming over every bit of skin that Castiel revealed.

Once the belt and pants were gone, Castiel straddled Dean’s hips while wearing only those plain white boxers of his. He leaned in and kissed the elder Winchester brother deeply, shivering as he felt Sam’s hand trailing over his back softly.

Dean moaned and brought his hands up to frame Castiel's face, kissing the angel back eagerly. Castiel could feel Dean slowly getting hard in his jeans and rolled his hips slightly to grind down against him.

Castiel shifted his hips slowly but steadily as he broke the kiss with Dean, turning his head to give Sam an equally deep kiss as well and smiling against the younger Winchester brother’s lips when he felt Sam responding enthusiastically.

He felt Dean’s mouth going for his neck, pressing kisses over his skin, hands sliding over his back and sides. He shuddered, moaning against Sam’s lips. He also felt hands at the waistband of his boxers tugging insistently, though he was uncertain as to who they belonged to.

“Off,” Dean murmured against his skin, revealing them to be his hands at Castiel's waist. “Cas, these things gotta go.”

Cas shifted, accommodating Dean so the hunter could remove his last garment. It left him naked while the brothers were still fully clothed. “You two are overdressed.”

“He's right, Dean. But are you sure you're ready for this, Cas?” Sam's words were murmured against his lips between kisses.

“Absolutely.” Castiel rose to his feet and watched as Sam and Dean both got up as well to shed their clothes. It wasn't the first time he'd seen either of them naked, but Castiel still took his time to savor the view that his lovers presented him with.

Then Dean was pulling him close for a hungry kiss and Castiel forgot to think for a while. He lost himself in Dean’s kiss and Sam's touch. Dean was pressed against his front, Sam against his back, and with both of them there, Castiel felt whole. Loved and wanted. Needed. It was exhilarating.

“Tell us what you want, angel,” Sam whispered in his ear, his breath stirring the short hairs there and making him shiver.

“Whatever you want. This is your gift,” Castiel murmured and turned his head to kiss Sam as well.

Sam kissed him deeply, but briefly, hands sliding over his skin. “I've got an idea then.”

Dean arched a brow, but stepped back at his brother’s nod and let Sam maneuver Castiel onto the sofa on his hands and knees. Castiel was curious about what Sam was up to, but offered no protests, moving where Sam guided him.

“Dean, in front,” Sam said and Dean kneeled down in front of Castiel. His cock was hard and right near Castiel's mouth.

Castiel could feel Sam behind him, but didn't turn to look. His gaze was on Dean’s cock. He felt his mouth water as Dean spoke.

“I like the way you think, Sammy.” Dean took his cock in hand, giving the shaft a slow, almost lazy stroke, brushing the thumb of his free hand over Castiel's bottom lip. “What do you say, Cas? Want to put that mouth of yours to good use?”

“Yes,” Cas breathed, knowing he wanted nothing more than to take all of Dean’s length into his mouth. His wish was granted seconds later when Dean shifted a bit closer to brush the head of his dick against Castiel's lips. The angel parted them without hesitation, opening his mouth enough to wrap his lips around the head and lick at the precome he found there.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned and Castiel felt the hunter’s fingers in his hair as he lapped eagerly at the slit for more of that taste.

“Having fun so far?” He could hear the humor in Sam’s voice, but then he felt hands spreading his cheeks and a hot tongue against his hole. He moaned around the head of Dean’s cock which caused Dean’s hips to jerk forward slightly out of reflex, but Dean caught himself in time.

“Shit, Sam! Little warning next time!” Dean’s scolding was only half-hearted and Castiel was pleased he wasn't actually upset, but the tongue that lapped at him repeatedly was doing a fantastic job of distracting him.

Gradually, Sam slipped his tongue out of Castiel and the angel groaned as he took more of Dean’s cock into his mouth while Sam added a finger inside of him carefully. He wanted to tell Sam he didn't have to worry about being careful with him, but his mouth was wonderfully full.

When Sam added a second finger and scissored them to stretch him more, Dean started moving his hips and slowly thrusting into Castiel's mouth. He moaned his approval, pressing back onto Sam’s fingers and eagerly taking Dean’s cock in his mouth.

He was an angel of the lord and yet he couldn't fathom the fact that any of that was happening to him. It was too wonderful. Almost too much. Yet he still wanted more and relaxed his jaw to let Dean have control.

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned when he felt Castiel relax his jaw. A thumb brushed over Castiel's cheek then Dean started moving, thrusting into the angel’s mouth with his fingers buried deep in Castiel's hair. As Dean fucked his mouth, Sam added a third finger to open him up just a little more, applying lube to make the slide even easier once Castiel's body gave more resistance to the intrusion.

“Sammy, hurry up,” Dean urged as he continued moving his hips. Castiel felt Sam's fingers pull out of him and gave a low whine at how empty it left him feeling.

“Easy, Cas. Just a second.” Sam soothed him by brushing his hand gently over Castiel's back. A couple of seconds later, he felt the head of Sam’s cock at his entrance, pressing into him slowly. “Shit. Oh, shit, Cas, you feel so good.”

Castiel wanted to preen at the praise, happy that he was pleasing his lovers, but he could only moan and take what they gave him, Dean fucking his mouth and Sam sliding his cock into him until he was balls deep inside of the angel. It was absolutely glorious and he had to be careful with how tightly he gripped the couch cushions before he ripped them.

Once Sam gave Castiel a few moments to adjust, he gripped Cas’ hips and started moving his own. He tried to time his movements as closely with Dean’s as he could. It left Castiel barely able to form a coherent thought. Especially when Sam found his prostate and aimed for it repeatedly. It left him crying out around Dean’s dick while his own hung hard and heavy between his legs, neglected.

It was Dean who came first. He tried to warn them, but Castiel heard him barely get his name out before Dean was spilling himself into his mouth. He swallowed everything he could as Dean’s hips jerked erratically, but he felt some of it dripping down his chin and onto the sofa beneath them.

Sam moved his hips faster, thrusting deeper until the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with Sam’s moans and Castiel's muffled groans. Then Sam was coming inside of him and Castiel could feel the warmth of it. His vision whited out and he cried out with his own release, lifting his mouth from Dean’s spent cock to do so as his back arched and his fingers dug into the cushions despite his efforts to preserve them earlier.

Castiel didn't recall nearly face planting the couch. He just felt Sam and Dean trying to get him to his feet sometime later. He shuddered at their touch, sensitive from his orgasm, but got to his feet. Clothes were left behind as they guided him to their bedroom.

“We'll shower after we nap for a bit,” Dean said and yawned. Once the three of them were in bed together, he kissed Sam then Castiel softly. “Night.”

“Night,” Sam murmured after returning Dean’s kiss then kissing Castiel as well.

“Good night. I love you both,” he whispered, curled up against them both. He saw their sleepy smiles as they settled down to rest and the peace that filled him as a result was so very welcome. He didn't sleep, but he closed his eyes and guarded their rest, listening to them breathing.

When he opened his eyes a couple of hours later, he found Sam sleeping on his back with Dean’s head on his chest. On top of Dean’s head was the kitten, curled up into a little ball while rising and falling slowly with each of Sam’s breaths. It was difficult not to laugh, but he did manage to grab his phone and get a picture without waking anyone up. That quickly became his new wallpaper.

He sent the picture to both Sam and Dean’s phones with a short message.

**[Sean (Sam + Dean) is so cute, isn't he? Thank you. I love him and you.]**

Castiel was smiling as he set his phone aside then closed his eyes again to relax as he waited for his hunters to wake.

He could definitely get used to celebrating Valentine’s Day every year.

 

 

 


End file.
